Marie the White Female Kitten
Marie the White Female Kitten is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Characters Main characters/Heroes *'Marie' *'Toulouse' *'Berlioz' *'Madame Adelaide Bonfamille' *'Leo' *'Oliver' *'Hannah' *'Bow' *'Bertha' *'Bobby' *'Toby' *'Jeremy' *'Luke' *'Penny' *'19-GB' *'Shy Little Kitten' *'Katie the Kitten' *'Tiny Tawny Kitten' *'John and Dawn' *'Owen Griffiths' *'Tom Griffiths' *'Farmer' *'The Policeman' *'The Policewoman' *'The Butler' *'Colonel Freckles' *'The Horses' *'Yakky Doodle' *'Iddy Biddy Buddy' *'Duck' *'Grape Ape' *'Tigger' *'Eeyore' *'Alexander Cabot III' *'Bulk' *'Skeleton' *'BRIAN the Robot' *'Gun Jack' *'Jack-2' *'Bull' *'Godfrey the Horse' *'Dudley the Pig' *'Martha the Cow' *'Brenda the Duck' *'Super Jack' *'Bananaman' Villains *'Gargamel' *'Evil Tiger Kitten with Black Stripes' *'Dr. Nitrus Brio.' *'Mr. Trudge' *'The Zorathians' *'Jean LaFoote' *'Jemm' *'Weevil Underwood' *'Zorak' *'Beastly' *'Despero' Voice Cast Members * Joanna Ruiz as Marie * Scott Menville as Toulouse * Christine Cavanaugh as Berlioz * Joe Ranft as Leo, Evil Tiger Kitten with Black Stripes, Jemm, Weevil Underwood, Zorak and Plum Loco Louie * Susan Sheridan as Oliver * Kate Bell as Hannah * Kate Maberly as Bertha * Heydon Prowse as Toby * Laura Crossley as Penny * Matthew Garber as Jeremy * Ben Barnes as Bobby * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Benedict Cumberbatch as Bow * Jennifer Biddall as Shy Little Kitten * Julie Buckfield as Katie the Kitten * Clare Buckfield as Tiny Tawny Kitten * Andrew Knott as 19-GB * Hermione Baddeley as Madame * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Casey Kasem as Owen Griffiths, Alexander Cabot III and Harry Kitten * Tom Kane as Tom Griffiths * Tom Hanks as Farmer * Tim Allen as Policeman * Mollie Sugden as Policewoman * Blake Clark as The Butler * Clive Revill as Count Chocula * Bernard Bresslaw as Franken Berry * Hugh Burden as Boo-Berry * Don Messick as Fruit Brute * Jon Pertwee as Fruity Yummy Mummy * Max Wall as Lucky the Leprechaun * Richard Briers as Pac-Man * Deryck Guyler as Captain Rik * Joss Ackland as Dig 'Em Frog * Anthony Sharp, Roy Kinnear and John Laurie as Snap, Crackle and Pop * Angus Lennie as Cap'n Crunch * Michael Elwyn as Professor Weeto * John Ratzenberger as Colonel Freckles * Jeff Pidgeon, Jack Angel, Wallace Shawn, Joe Ranft, Jerome Ranft, Don Rickles, Michael Keaton and Jim Cummings as The Horses * Thurl Ravenscroft as Tony the Tiger * Peter Ustinov as Klondike Pete * Garry Moore as Pardner * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Red Coffey as Iddy Biddy Buddy and Duck * Bob Holt as Grape Ape * Paul Winchell as Tigger and Gargamel * Alexander Cabot III and Harry Kitten * Roy Kinnear as Bulk * Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton and BRIAN the Robot * Jimmy Hibbert as Gun Jack * David Jason as Jack-2 and Despero * Jerome Ranft as Bull * Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse and Dudley The Pig * Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow * Hannah Gordon as Brenda the Duck * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Maurice LaMarche as Super Jack * Graeme Garden as Bananaman * Ken Barry as Mr. Trudge * Harry Morgan and Roddy McDowall as Zorathians * Bill Scott as Jean LaFoote * Derek Nimmo as Boot Hill Bob * John Stocker as Beastly Additional voices * Jack Angel * S. Scott Bullock * Michael Clark Duncan * Lee Bailey * Christian Slater * Bill Boyett * Charles Adler * Tom Kane * Corey Burton * Dee Bradley Baker * Ben Stein * Wally Burr * Phil Clarke * Rege Cordic * Mel Brooks * Henry Corden * Dan Castellaneta * Ving Rhames * Brad Crandall * Peter Cullen * Brian Cummings * Jeff David * Joe E. Elwood * Jack DeLeon * George DiCenzo * Walker Edmister * Roin Freinberg * Brian Fuld * Michael Hagiwara * James Sie * Ralph James * Bill Farmer * Buster Jones * Stanley Jones * Les Lampson * John Mayer * Don Messick * Joe Alaskey * Arlin Miller * Ron Glass * Vic Perrin * Tony Pope * Phil Proctor * Joe Ranft * Richard Ramos * Gene Ross * Neil Ross * Michael Rye * Ted Schwartz * Michael Bell * John Stephenson * Jack Riley * Andre Stojka * Clancy Brown * Paul Winchell * Bill Woodson * Fred Stoller * Bronson Pinchot * Jim Meskimen * Ed Begley Jr. * Barry Stigler * Michael Stanton * Lex Lang * Wally Wingert * Quinton Flynn * Charles Shaughnessy * Orestes Matacena Songs * '''Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star '''is a song performed by The C.R.S. Players * '''The Owl and the Pussycat '''is a song performed by The C.R.S. Players * '''There's a Song for All the Children '''is a sung by Marie * '''Eight Galloping Horses '''is a sung by Toulouse, Berlioz, Oliver, The Kittens, Leo, Tigger, Colonel Freckles and Eeyore * '''Lazy Days On The Farm '''is a sung by Oliver * '''Farmyard Cabaret '''is a sung by Tigger Romance *Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz was Romantic. *Marie and Oliver was Romantic. Trivia * Berlioz sounds like Chuckie Finster Because they have the same voice actor. * Leo sounds like Lenny the Binoculars and Wheezy the Penguin. * Evil Tiger Kitten with Orange and Black Stripes sounds like Elmo St. Peters. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Films about cats Category:Films about animals Category:1988 films Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in London Category:Animated Movies